Ggrks, Go Google It!
by Aririsa
Summary: Naruto yang tidak ingin cintanya di tolak dan Hinata yang keras kepala tidak mau mengakui kalau dia juga menyukai Naruto. Apakah Google dapat membuat hati mereka menyatu? RnR pleaseee


'**Ggrks, Go Google It'**

Summary :

Naruto yang tidak ingin cintanya di tolak dan Hinata yang keras kepala tidak mau mengakui kalau dia juga menyukai Naruto. Apakah **Google** dapat membuat hati mereka menyatu? RnR pleaseee

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Ggrks Gackpoid dan Megurine Luka

Warning :

-OOC yang kelewatan batasnya

**13 Maret 2011**

**Konoha High School**

"Hinata-Chan!" Seru Naruto ketika melihat Hinata masuk ke kelas. Hinata yang mendegar Naruto langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa? Merindukanku? Baka…" Balas Hinata dengan nada judes. "Hari ini ada PR gak?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata dengan membawa buku tulis dan bolpoint. "Baka, tentu saja ada. PR matematika yang kemarin. Yang dari Konan-Sensei…" Sontak Naruto langsung terperanjat. "GAWAATTT! AKU BELUM NGERJAIN! HINATA-CHAN! AKU PINJAM PEKERJAANMU!" Naruto langsung merebut tas Hinata yang masih dipegang Hinata dan membongkar isinya. "HEI! KERJAKAN PRMU SENDIRI! BAKA!" Bentak Hinata sambil menarik tubuh Naruto dari tasnya. "DAPAT!" Naruto lalu mengambil buku Hinata lalu lari keluar kelas tanpa memerdulikan Hinata yang marah. "BAKA NARUTOOO!" Teriak Hinata sambil melempar kursi ke arah Naruto. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto telah pergi duluan dan kursi itu hancur berkeping-keping. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. "Takkan kuampuni…" Gumam Hinata marah. Teman-teman yang lain yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdropped. "ADA APA KALIAN LIAT-LIAT, HEH? PAKE MATA LAGII!" Bentak Hinata ke arah teman-temannya sambil membereskan tasnya. "Hinata-Chan, kenapa kau begitu tsundere paa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendekati Hinata dan membantu membereskan tasnya. "Urusanku,, dan kau tidak boleh ikut campur.."Jawab Hinata dengan nada dingin tanpa memperlihatkan mukanya ke Sakura. "Kau ini,,," Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku benci dengan anak itu,,," Hinata mendesah kecil. "Awas lo. Benci bisa menjadi cinta." Tegur Tenten setelah dia mengobrol dengan Neji dan Lee. "Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki kurang ajar seperti dia.." Tenten mengelus rambut Hinata. "Tidak baik kau berbicara seperti itu, Hinata.." Bisik Tenten lembut. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lalu memperhatikan wajah Tenten. "Kau memang cocok jadi tunangan Neji-Niisan dengan ceramahmu yang membosankan itu," Dengus Hinata kesal. "Tunggu, sejak kapan Tenten pacaran ma Neji?" Yang lainnya hanya cengo setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata. "I.. Itu tidak benar.. Be.. Benarkan, Neji-Kun?" Tenten berusaha mengelak dari fakta. Neji yang mendengarnya langsung diam. Lalu Neji bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Tenten. "Ah,," Tenten hanya bisa blushing hebat. "Itu memang benar, Tenten-Chan.." Bisik Neji lembut di telinga Tenten. "Hahaha!" Hinata hanya bisa tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Neji-Kun.. Sudah kubilang jangan dibocorkan." Tenten hanya menunduk lesu. Lalu teman-teman yang lain hanya menertawakan Neji dan Tenten.

"Hinata-Chan, ini bukumu! Makasih yaa!" Teriak Naruto sambil melempar buku tulis Hinata ke arah Hinata. Dengan sigap, Hinata menangkap buku tulis itu. "Naruto,, ada yang ingin kukatakan." Hinata mendekati Naruto dengan senyum sinis. "Apee?" Dengan wajah inosennya Naruto membalas Hinata. Hinata menarik dasi Naruto dan berkata, "Jangan pernah temui diriku untuk selama-lamanya… Baka," Hinata tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Hinata barusan. "Karena, kau menyebalkan. Bodoh. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Hinata melepaskan tarikannya dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Sebelum Hinata lari, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." Hinata berhenti dan diam sesaat. Lalu Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?" Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-Chan… Dan aku ingin tahu, dari lubuk hatimu… Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya Naruto sambil meraba pipi Hinata. "Gugurekasu, Go Google It!" Hinata menepis tangan Naruto. "Hinata-Chan… Kau…" Naruto tertegun. Lalu Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto. "Hinata-Chan.." Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa dengan diriku?" Gumam Hinata sesampainya di depan perpustakaan. Hinata menatap buku tulisnya. "Naruto.." Hinata memasuki perpustakaan dan duduk di tempat duduk yang di sediakan. "Kenapa aku merasakan geregetan saat Naruto mendekatiku? Apa aku mulai memiliki perasaan ke dia.." Batin Hinata penuh tanya. "Ah! Tidak mungkin, Hinata! Kau menyukai Sasuke! Bukan Naruto!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Hinata membuka buku tulisnya. Tiba-tiba secarik kertas jatuh ke bawah. Lalu Hinata mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Hinata-Chan, terima kasih atas bukunya!_

_Maafin aku, selama ini aku merepotkanmu dan membuatmu kesal!_

_Aku hanya ingin tahu,_

_Menurutmu aku ini seperti apa?_

_Dan aku ingin tahu,_

_Apakah kau mencintaiku?_

_Aku mencintaimu,.._

Hinata tertawa lebar. "BAKA! Cari saja di Google!" Hinata meremas-remas kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Hinata lalu membuka buku tulisnya. Sontak Hinata terperanjat. Dilihatnya tulisan 'NARUTO LOVE HINATA, 4EVER'. Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Gila… Berbuat seperti padaku sama saja dia cari mati,," Hinata merobek kertas yanga ada tulisan itu lalu merobek-robek jadi kecil lalu dibuang ke udara. "Aku benci kau,," Lalu Hinata mengambil sebuah novel lalu membacanya. "I not like Naruto and I hate Naruto.. Baka Fate.."

"Pelajaran yang membosankan,," Gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan papan tulis di depan. "Kenapa harus matematika?" Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk di depan. "Go Google It…" Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

TLUKKK!

"SAKIIT! ASEMM! SIAPA YANG LEMPAR PENGHAPUS KE ARAH AKU?" Teriak Naruto sambil meremas bukunya. "Aku, kenapa?" Bentak Konan sambil menjewer telinga Naruto. "AMPUUN!" Naruto meraung-raung kesakitan. "AHAHAHAHA!" Seisi kelas menertawakan Naruto. "Huh, Baka.." Gumam Hinata sinis. "Kerjakan nomor 10!" Perintah Konan seraya menyeret Naruto ke depan kelas. "Aduuh… Itu nomor tersulit.. Jangan.." Naruto sembah sujud di hadapan Konan. "Oke,, tapi kau harus menyuruh temanmu untuk menggantikanmu.. Baka!" Konan mengangkat tubuh Naruto lalu membantingnya. "OKE! DASAR ORANG TUA!" Seru Naruto. "HEH? APA KAU BILANG?" Konan menggampar Naruto. "Iyee! Huhuhuh.. Ampuun.. Emm.. Neji-Chan aja.." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Neji. "Ne..Neji-Chan?" Kata Lee sambil cengo. "AKAAKAKAKA!" Seisi kelas kembali gempar. "BAKA!" Neji maju ke depan seraya memberi death glare mematikannya ke Naruto ketika melewatinya. "Awas kau,, Kau akan kubunuh…" Neji pun menggantikan Naruto mengerjakan soal dengan terpaksa. "Busyet dah.. Gak adik gak kakak sama-sama tsundere.." Gumam Naruto sambil sweatdropped. "Tumben dia gak nyuruh aku?" Batin Hinata agak kesal. "Go Google It,," Naruto tersenyum kecil. Hinata yang melihat senyum Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Pasti kau menyuruhku Go Google It.." Batin Hinata sinis. "Sudah,," Neji menaruh kapur lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Gimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil melipat tangannya. "Jawabannya betul… Naruto! Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Neji dengan cara jadikan dia pacarmu!" Konan melawak sedikit. "AKU MASIH NORMAL! DIA YANG NGGAK NORMAL!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Neji. "APA? DASAR BAKA!" Neji melempar meja ke arah Naruto. "HUAAA! AMPUUN!" Ternyata lemparan Neji tidak meleset. "AHAHAHAHHA!" Seisi kelas kembali menertawakan Naruto. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

**09.00 PM**

"Online ah.." Hinata membuka Laptopnya lalu menyambungkannya dengan modem. "Aku bosan sekali, Neji-Niisan sedang pergi,, Hanabi sedang pergi Hiking. Ayah luar kota.."Gumam Hinata lalu mengecek inbox emailnya di Google. Sungguh Hinata terkejut. Inbox Hinata penuh email dari Naruto.

"_Hinata, Aku mencintaimu,,,_"

"_Jadilah kekasihku, tunanganku, istriku, lalu kita buat anak"_

"DASAR!" Hinata merasa kesal membaca pesan email kedua. "KURANG AJAR!"

"_Bagaimana tipe laki-laki yang kau suka?"_

"_Kau sudah punya pacar? Suka makan Ramen? Apa warna celana dalammmu?"_

"DASAR BAKA! GILAA!" Hinata meremas-remas buku yang ada di sampingnya. "Huuft… Dia benar-benar melakukannya." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Lalu Hinata membalas semua pesan email Naruto dengan isi :

"_Ggrks, Go Google It! Cari tau lewat Google_."

Sesaat kemudian, ada email balasan.

"_Aku mencintaimu, aku merasa ada nada-nada cinta yang terpancar darimu. Apakah kau merasakan yang sama?_"

Lalu Hinata membalasnya :

"_Ggrks, Go Google It! Cari tau lewat Google._"

Lalu Naruto membalasnya :

"_Hinata, ada PR gak?_"

Lalu Hinata membalasnya dengan perasaan kesal :

"_Ggrks, Go Google It! Cari tau lewat Google_"

Setelah itu, tidak ada email balasan. "Huft, selesai sudah…" Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tiba-tiba ada email dari Naruto.

"_Apakah kau menyukai Sasuke?_"

Hinata menggeram kesal. Lalu dia membalasnya :

"_Ggrks, Go Google It! Cari tau lewat Google._"

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan lagi. "Sudahlah! Aku tidur aja!" Hinata menutup laptopnya lalu tidur.

"Kapan si Baka Naruto berhenti melakukan hal ini?"

"Pagi semua!" Hinata mendobrak pintu kelas. "Hinata?" Yang lain hanya cengo. "HINATAA!" Ino berlari mendekati Hinata. "Nani de?" Balas Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Ino. "NARUTO SUDAH GILA!" Seru Ino sambil menarik-narik tangan Hinata. "Baka Naruto kenapa?" Hinata yang tidak mengerti akan keadaan hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "LIHAT INI!" Seru Ino sambil memperlihatkan Hpnya yang membuka sebuah blog di google ke Hinata. "Dia memposting semua hal tentang kau dan hampir semua blog jadi korbannya!" Kata Ino sambil membuka postingan Naruto. "Sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu! Mencintaimu!" Kata Ino panik. "BAKA!" Teriak Hinata kesal. "Dia benar-benar cinta gila padamu."

"Ini sudah kelewatan!" Hinata membanting tasnya dan mendekati bangku Naruto. "BAKA NARUTO! APA MAKSUDMU KAU MENYERANG SEMUA BLOG DENGAN POSTINGANMU?" Hinata mendang kursi yang sering diduduki Naruto. "Lho? Mana orangnya?" Kata Hinata sambil celingak-celingak mencari Naruto. "Dia nggak masuk. Dia sms aku kalo dia sakit. Semaleman dia begadang ngerjain tugas apa gitu." Ujar Sasuke dari belakang. "APA? SAKIIT?" Seru Hinata tidak percaya. "I…Iya.." Balas Sasuke setengah ketakutan. "JANGAN BERCANDA!" Hinata memegang kerah Sasuke. "Bener! Ini baca Smsnya kalau tidak percaya." Kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan Hpnya ke Hinata.

_To : Sasuke _

_From : Naruto_

_Teme, bilangin ke sensei n Hinata-Chan kalau aku gak masuk. Aku lagi sakit. Tadi malem aku begadang buat ngerjain suatu pekerjaan._

Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Minna, bilang ke sensei kalau aku mau pergi njenguk Naruto-Kun." Kata Hinata sambil mengambil tasnya lalu lari keluar dari kelas. "…" Yang lainnya hanya sweatdropped. "Wah, sepertinya Hinata udah mulai ada perasaan ma Naruto ni," Kiba berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Hahaha! Iya tuu!" Sakura tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Haha!" Sasuke hanya ketawa garing.

"Naruto, kau baka! Kenapa sampai memposting hal seperti itu?" Hinata telah keluar dari KHS. Hinata terus berlari. "Baka… Aku juga mencintaimu.." Hinata mulai menangis. 5 menit kemudian, sampailah Hinata di depan rumah Naruto. "Huft, ayo.." Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. "Naruto-Kun,,, kau ada di sana?" Panggil Hinata lembut. Karena berulang kali Hinata mengetuk dan tidak ada jawaban, Hinata membuka pintu. "Be.. Berantakan sekali.." Gumam Hinata sambil mencari kamar Naruto. "Naruto-Kun.." Hinata sampai di depan kamar Naruto. Hinata membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

KREEKK!

"Naruto-Kun.." Hinata melihat Naruto tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang merah dan memakai selimut. "Hinata-Chan.." Naruto terus menggigau dan menyebut nama Hinata. Hinata tersenyum. Lalu Hinata ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan kain. 5 menit kemudian, Hinata kembali masuk. "Naruto-Kun… Seharusnya tidak sampai begini.." Bisik Hinata pelan sambil mengompres kepala Naruto. "Ah, lebih baik aku buatkan Naruto-Kun sarapan." Gumam Hinata sambil menaruh kain di ember. Lalu dia pergi ke dapur lalu memasakkan Ramen untuk Naruto.

"Go Google It.." Gumam Hinata sambil menuangkan air panas ke mie. "Aku sangat menyesal. Ternyata aku memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto-Kun. Aku mencintaimu juga." Hinata selesai memasak Ramen untuk Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata membawa Ramen panas itu ke kamar Naruto. "Hinata-Chan.." Naruto meremas-remas selimut dan terus memanggil nama Hinata. "Aku di sini…" Bisik Hinata lembut di telinga Naruto. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Lalu Hinata membuka tirai jendelenya. "Aku bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruh Naruto-Kun untuk Go google It.." Gumam Hinata sambil menangis kecil. "Hinata-Chan?" Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang. "Eh, Naruto-Kun.." Hinata langsung menghapus air matanya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Eh, tunggu dulu.. Kau memanggilku dengan suffix kun?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Hinata. "Aku dengar kau sakit gara-gara kau melakukan aktifitas konyol itu." Jawab Hinata sambil memberi Naruto Ramen. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu…" Hinata tersenyum manis. Naruto mengambil Ramen itu. "Hinata-Chan…" Naruto memakan Ramen itu. Selama makan, tidak ada percakapan. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Hinata hanya bisa diam menunggu waktu. 10 menit kemudian, Naruto membuka mulut. "Hinata-Chan, aku mencintaimu." Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit dari jendela. "Aku sudah tau dari dulu,,," Kemudian Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang. "Jadi apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan. "Aku tidak tahu,," Naruto meraba pipi Hinata. "Apa kau mengerti, jika aku sangat mencintaimu? Bahkan lebih dari sangat…" Naruto bersiap mencium Hinata. "Aku mengerti.. Tapi aku.. Tapi aku .. Aku sudah.. Ugh.." Hinata berusaha mengelak dari ciuman Naruto dan tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. "Tapi?" Tanya Naruto heran. "Sudah.. Ugh.. Hiks.." Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya. Menangis. Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata. "Sudahlah,, jika kau tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin melihat Hinata-Chan bahagia. Itu saja." Bisik Naruto pelan seraya tersenyum tulus. "Asal kau tahu, kau sangat gila. Kau menyerang hampir semua blog dan menceritakan diriku. Kau ingin aku menjadi artis rupanya." Hinata tertawa kecil sambil menghapus air matanya. "Habis, kau menyuruhku Ggrks." Naruto hanya melipat tangannya sambil manyun. "Aku suruh Ggrks, bukan posting on Google." Hinata memukul pelan punggung Naruto. "Hehehe… Gapapa sih,, Kalo kamu jadi artis. Asal Hinata-Chan bahagia." Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai lebar. "Huh… Oh ya. Arigatou,,"

SMOOOCH!

Hinata mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto tidak menolaknya. "Jadi, Hinata-Chan…" Naruto memegang tangan Hinata. "Apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan rasa heran. "Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Hinata tersenyum kecil dan usil. "Ggrks, Go Google It! Cari tau lewat Google. Bukan Posting on Google." Naruto hanya tertawa. "Hahaha! Okelah kalau begitu." Hinata hanya ikut tertawa. "Baka Naruto-Kun…" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "AKU YAKIN! PASTI JAWABANNYA IYA!" Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto. "_Itu memang benar, aku mencintaimu… Aku bersedia… Tapi aku sudah dijodohkan…_" Hinata menangis bahagia lalu memeluk Naruto.

#TSUZI#

Rie : need reviews!


End file.
